Crer
by Thais ML
Summary: InuYasha era apenas uma criança pura com uma forte crença, que se irmão mais velho Sesshomaru não compreendia. Ambos são youkais, e como qualquer outro são condenados com suas vidas envolta em tragédia. Então por que crer em dividades que não os beneficiam? É o que Sesshomaru busca compreender, e obterá algo na mesma data que agora chamamos de halloween.


Sempre gosto de imaginar um universo onde Inuyasha e Sesshomaru se dão bem, e tem uma boa relação de irmãos. Onde Sesshomaru trata Inuyasha realmente como irmão caçula, e por isso tive a ideia dessa fanfic e espero que gostem.

Os personagens do anime/mangá InuYasha não me pertencem, pertencem a Rumiko-sensei.

Vocabulário:  
Otouto: Irmão caçula  
Nii-san: Irmão mais velho

* * *

_Japão feudal…_

\- Otouto¹… o que você faz aqui?

\- Hm?

Era noite. Havia dois garotos a conversa em uma igreja.

Apenas os dois.

Um deles era alto e esguio. Aparentava ter seus doze anos. Pele muito clara como porcelana, olhos âmbares intensos, e longos e alinhados cabelos prateados. Sempre ficava com uma expressão neutra mostrando sua frieza.

Estava de pé olhando o pequeno garotinho ajoelhado em frente ao palco com a imagem divina.

O garotinho – que aparentava ter seis anos – era semelhante a ele, com a mesma cor de olhos e pigmentação de pele. Porém seus cabelos eram absolutamente negros. Além do que o mais velho possuía sinas de nascença; uma meia-lua azul no meio da testa, dois riscos vinho em ambas as maças do rosto – enquanto o mais novo possuía uma em cada maça – e sobre suas pálpebras tinha cor lilás.

O local estava mergulhado na escuridão. A única iluminação era natural que vinha da lua cheia, e atravessava as janelas artísticas e coloridas.

Finalmente o irmão caçula respondeu:

\- Vim rezar.

[…]

Disse-me ele com um sorriso. Um grande sorriso.

Continuei a olha-lo, irritado. Cruzei meus braços, escondendo minhas mãos dentro das longas mangas do meu kimono branco.

\- Disso eu sei. Obviamente este é o objetivo dos humanos que veem aqui.

Ele enrugou o cenho me olhando.

\- Então por que pergunta? – Piscou os olhos algumas vezes ainda confuso.

Maneei a cabeça. Impossível dialogar com um pirralho tão ignorante.

Ele não compreendeu quando citei "_humanos_".

\- Sesshomaru? – Chamou minha atenção incerto, a procura de uma resposta minha.

Baguncei levemente seu cabelo.

\- Esqueça, Inuyasha.

Ele me olhou por um curto período de tempo com o olha cheio de duvidas, e depois voltou a cerrar os olhos e voltar a murmura belas palavras que eu desconhecia.

Acabei indo me sentar em um dos bancos e fiquei em silêncio, respeitando sua reza e o esperando. Prosseguiu a murmura, com as pequenas mãos unidas e os olhos fechados. Realmente não o compreendia.

Eu ouvi Inuyasha dizer "amém" após tantos múrmuros, e soube que tinha terminado. Simplesmente me levantei e me retirei da igreja, sabendo que meu otouto¹ viria correndo atrás de mim, como sempre faz.

Aquela pequena e ingênua criança acreditava em tudo. O que mais me atormentava era esta crença no divino, pois não compreendia.

Sou um youkai, e meu irmão caçula era apenas um hanyou. Assim como eu, só por fazer parte desta raça demoníaca, sua alma já está corrompida. Então por que crer nessas figuras que os humanos criaram no desespero por auxílio, sendo que estas figuras feitas através da insanidade dos mortais apenas salva seus semelhantes?

Não fazia sentido, porém ele acreditava e amava. Mesmo que passasse por diversos momentos em que esta força divina que cela por todos, mostrava-se indiferente, ou melhor dizendo, inexistente em relação a sua dor e sofrimento.

Como naquela noite, após sua vinda a igreja

[…]

Em uma noite fria após uma forte nevasca, em exercito de um feudo local galopava sobre o tapete imensamente branco da neve. Fortemente armados, juntamente com exorcistas.

O objetivo era exterminar um youkai visto nas redondezas.

Não havia qualquer relato sobre este youkai ter assassinado ou sequestrado algum humano. Porém não acreditavam que era inofensivo. E o senhor feudal se recusava a por vidas de sua população em risco para comprovar a inocência ou a culpa da criatura demoníaca.

Iriam se prevenir destruindo o que vier ser um fator de risco contra eles.

Principalmente aquela data do ano, onde diversos monstros saem à noite e começam a visitar as residências humanas atrás de vitimas. Atrás de alimento e seres fracos que poderiam entretê-los através de sua dor. Pois é nesta data que a barreira entre os dois mundo se torna fraca, e as criaturas a atravessam livremente neste dia para festejar o que qm décadas futuras chamariam de _halloween_.

Os homens daquele exercito pararam surpresos, pois mesmo após ouvirem relatos sobre o youkai ter uma estatura baixa, não imaginavam que tinha a aparência semelhante à de uma criança. Uns até se negavam a acreditar que era realmente um youkai, outros levantaram hipótese de ser um fantasma pela a pele incrivelmente clara, e que deveriam ir embora para não atormenta a alma daquele pequeno ser.

Mas os exorcistas afirmavam que aquele ser tinha a energia demoníaca de um youkai com toda certeza, apesar de sentirem ao mesmo tempo que havia algo de humano nela. Não só sua aparência humanoide, mas a energia natural que o humanos possuem.

Um hanyou.

Estava brincando com a neve sozinho. Pensativo e sorridente.

Ao chegarem à confirmação de que se tratava de um youkai, não tiveram duvidas, e prepararam suas armas. Enquanto os exorcistas fincaram seus cajados dourados no chão envolta do individuo, fazendo assim um circulo para forma uma barreira espiritual.

Quando Inuyasha ergueu os olhos e viu aquelas diversas armas apontando para ele mais uma vez, ele cerrou os olhos fortemente e murmurou palavras várias e várias vezes. Estava com medo. Estava fazendo suas preses, como sempre fazia quando se encontrava em tais momentos. Entre a vida e a morte.

Um medo avassalador foi lhe devorando por dentro. Ele já tinha sentido aquilo tantas vezes. Aquela ardência na garganta e aquele frio na boca do estomago. Aquele mau pressentimento quando humanos lhe assustam.

Pensou que o melhor que faria seria correr passando pelas trilhas, ou saltando altos galhos das arvores fracas. Mas não teve tempo.

Foi tudo muito rápido.

O líder daquele grupo de muitos homens gritou: fogo. E logo o tapete branco começou a se inundar de vermelho.

Sessshomaru observava de longe sobre uma arvore por ali perto. Ele sempre ficava a observa quando coisas assim ocorriam, pois sabia que não deveria – apesar de que poderia – auxilia-lo.

Como hanyou, ele deveria saber sobre o lado cruel do mundo que o rondeia. E como irmão mais velho, deveria apenas assistir e ver seu irmão compreender aquilo sozinho.

Se ele fosse menos adorador da humanidade… será que tudo não seria mais fácil?

Em um curto período de tempo, uma pilha de corpos ensanguentados se formava. Homens fugiam aterrorizados e Inuyasha com um sorriso doentio na face com olhos completamente vermelhos, os atacava. Olhos cruéis.

[…]

Um período depois, Inuyasha chorou tanto que pensei que iria se desfazer em lágrimas. Enterrando cada humano e colocando uma cruz logo em seguida. Outra coisa que não compreendia, era porque ele sempre se dava ao trabalho de enterra-los, sendo que nem seus familiares medíocres o faziam com medo de virem e nos encontrar.

Enquanto ele fincava uma cruz sobre a terra, onde a sete palmos havia deixado um humano, eu lhe perguntei antes dele começar a orar novamente:

\- Inuyasha, como continua com isso? – Ele piscou algumas vezes, e eu voltei à pergunta sendo mais especifico. – Você sabe que sua vida inteira vai ser assim, não sabe? Sempre é assim conosco. Não há nada a agradecer a esses seres divinos. Ninguém de quem você matou merece uma reza. Nenhum é santo, todos fariam a mesma coisa de novo se pudessem. Então por que rezar pra essas figuras que os humanos criaram se não lhe trouxeram nada de bom?

E para minha surpresa, ele sorriu:

\- Sesshomaru, eles queriam proteger suas famílias. Não podemos condena-los. E o que você chama de "figura divinas" me deram algo sim. Me deram força pra passar por esses tormentos e você. – Arregalei os olhos. – Então eu devo agradecer por terem me dado você como nii-san², não acha?

Com sua fé inabalável, ele orou finalmente pelo o último humano e depois pegou em minha mão e fomos para casa.

_Então eu deveria começar a agradecer por me darem você para criar e proteger?_

_Deveria acredita que no final de sua vida sua alma será salva? _

_Pois com tamanha pureza seria um pecado dos divinos não lhe levarem ao paraíso._

_Pequeno Inuyasha..._

Sem resposta apenas acariciei o topo de sua cabeça bagunçando seu cabelo, que naquela noite, ficara negro.


End file.
